


Just a Magic Trick

by eanor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For any magic trick to work two basic components are required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Magic Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a challenge entry for Challenge 101 at [great_tales](great-tales.livejournal.com) in which it placed second:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Thanks to my beta [garonne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne).

_„It’s a trick, just a magic trick.“_

For any magic trick to work two basic components are required.

1\. Control: The audience must keep to previously well-defined positions.

_“Stay exactly where you are!”_

2\. Misdirection: The magician has to focus the audience’s attention on one point while performing the trick somewhere else.

_“Keep your eyes fixed on me!”_

If these two requirements are met, even the simplest trick will seem miraculous to the audience.

_“One more miracle, Sherlock, for me.”_


End file.
